Frollo Misses his Mother
Frollo Misses his Mother is the 7th episode of The Frollo Show '' and the second and last episode of the Anti Poop Revolt. Plot Synopsis After being sent to take care of the troublemakers, Kneesocks and Scanty begin scolding them while educating them of Hell's Rurus. Hades, growing inpatient, orders the rambling Sistas to get them. Frollo and Gaston, are ready to kick ass as they perform Panty & Stocking's transformation sequence and ready their weapons. Scanty and Kneesocks, however, kill both of them in one hit. Back in Frollo's Home, Wilford Brimley continues his nonsensical mumblings, while Lemongrab deems it unacceptable. Scanty and Kneesocks, afterwards, begin their little strip routine at the request of a pleasured Hades. However, the three Frenchmen drop back down to Hell since they were already killed there. After Hades ordered the Sistas to take care of them...again, Frollo thinks up a plan to defeat the demons. When referring to when he used his cum to extinguish a house fire, he asks Gaston what he has in his pocket. He replies by giving him Gay Porn. Frollo proceeds to fap, but unfortunately, his cum is not strong enough. Luckily, his German Cousin, Hans Frollo, saves him by using his stronger German cum on the Sistas. When thinking about how to escape, Gaston finds a springboard conveniently placed to allow all four of them to escape. The infuriated Hades sends the Sistas to the pit of suffering, constantly playing Rick Astley's ''Never Gonna Give You Up. Frollo and his Bros return to his home to confront Wilford. Wilford, wanting to keep the show, transforms into Wilfyias, and fights the four heroes a la Earthbound. When almost being killed by the true form of Wilfyias' Diabeetus, Frollo tosses ice cream and apple pie into Wilfyias' mouth. The Vegan Police then pop up, ridding Wilford of his Diabeetus energy. Frollo kicks him out and reclaims the show. Meanwhile, Achmed Frollo escapes Hell using Gaston's spring pad and reunites with his brethren, Jafar and Gwonam. Characters *Frollo *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Wilford Brimley *Hades *Scanty *Kneesocks *Gaston *LeFou *Ronald McDonald (debut) *Lemongrab (debut) *Hans Frollo *Hitler *Achmed Frollo *Jafar (debut) *Gwonam (debut) Music *(Panty & Stocking music) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away (Now) *Tales of the Abyss - Awkward Justice *The Who - Won't Get Fooled Again *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - I Want You (Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks) *Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Item Catch (Flashback from Frollo Faps to a Firefighter Calender) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Ike's Theme *('Tadaa!') *RickRoll in G-Major Squared *Earthbound - Giygas Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Spirit Temple *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fallen Angel References *The "Previously on" segment involved Clopin singing about the previous episode to the style of "Bells of Notre Dame" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Both Frollo and Gaston try to counteract Scanty and Kneesocks' RURUS with LAWS, using the audio and faces from Judge Dredd. *"Thats a lot of rurus..."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIgbPTBINhk. *On some of the rurus, there are plenty of references, as well as potshots. One of them is "Thou shall not use memes from 9gag", signifying chincherrinas' hatred of the site. See this page to view the full list. *Kneesocks' explanation of the Rurus involves many hellish characters appearing on both sides of her. *Frollo and Gaston reenact the transformation sequence from Panty & Stocking. It's... disturbing to say the least... *In two Hell-to-Earth transitions, we see a coffin labeled "Meme originated by 9gag" and multiple copies of Disaster Movie. *Hades makes a CSI: Miami 'YEAAAAAH' worthy pun. *When Hades watches Scanty and Kneesocks strip, Kyukyu Kun (from Yume Nikki) begins rubbing a pole at a fast pace while Mr. Cherrywood (from The Care Bears Movie) makes a disturbing pedo face. *''Plumbers Don't Wear Ties'' is referenced three times in this video; Hades yelling "TAKE YER DAMN CLOTHES OFF" with a camera filter and a badly cropped panda head, the bullet effects from Hans Frollo's MP40, and the black and white Frollo standing over a fallen Wilford Brimley with a giant X on top of him followed by dogs clapping. (Jake the Dog and General Pepper). *The springboard is taken from Sonic the Hedgehog, sound and everything. *Frollo and Gaston falling upwards is taken from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. *Wilfyias is a parody of Giygas from Earthbound, as the whole battle is as well. **The title of the video is a reference to EarthBound's japanese title, Mother 2. *The Vegan Police from Scott Pilgrim VS The World appear, de-veganizing (or de-diabeetusing) Wilford Brimley. *"Please, your omnipotence, have mercy!" "After you scrub all the floors in Paris, then we can talk about mercy! Take him away!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaHlUlWHNTo Trivia *As revealed in the hidden video "The Frollo Show - Revelations", it was Ronald McDonald who summoned the Vegan Police in order to get Wilford rid of his diabeetus energy. Video Category:Episodes Category:Anti Poop Revolt